Naruto Uchiha
by SilentLone
Summary: Naruto left a week with Itachi after the Uchiha Massacre and he follow her to every places in the elementary nation. Why he left? Why Itachi is 'her? Why he followed her? will be answer in the story. Pairing, i will pair him with many women. the major are, naruxitachi, naruxtsu, naruxkushi. not incest, not yaoi. for safety, i will rate this m for violence and maybe lemon later
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

This story is dedicated to anime lover especially Naruto Shippuden and to Lemon Lover, it's hard for me as the beginner to write a Lemon story, battle or violence anything. Introduction, me is SilentLone, age, gender, is you know what and from you know where. However, that's not the problem that I keep in my mind. You know, um…. About my other story, I think I will make it a long one chapter lemon it because I don't … ah, no I'm forget what my idea are or some kinda of like that. So I remake it but the characters are the same. Therefore, this story is the combination all of my story from before but maybe more mixture of our modern life ah… yeah this is I consider my fourth story… oh, gomenasai, minna-san… I am really, really sorry… okay, back to story.

Disclaimer, dear reader I know you wouldn't believe me if I say that I own Naruto because as yah all know, everything about Naruto were own by Masashi Kishimoto.

 **"** **Testing 1, 2, 3" – Kyūbi no Kitsune talking**

"Testing 1, 2, 3" – Human speech/Normal speech

" _Testing 1, 2, 3" – Inner thought/Kyūbi thought type in_ _ **bold**_

 **"** **Testing** 1, 2, and 3" - Jutsu using…

 **Oh… be warn, powerful and Sharingan Naruto… is warned… eh**

 **"** A heart if it's shattered only time can heal, how though to gain though a broken trust?" -

CHAPTER 1:

When you came home without your parents to welcome you home, you would feel something grown, something that block your emotion, something that makes you put a distance with other. It added with the hatred throw to you from the others, their hateful glare as it would makes you disappear from the world. The mixed feelings will grow into something bigger that will be turmoil in the mind which is makes you, the person are, in unstable emotion. It will push you to run away from the place, your destination are unknown. Your foot bring you to the place to where you are accepted you with open arm arms. Someone will assure you that they will be there for you, waiting for you to come for them hearing your story, hearing your unspoken, unexpressed feels.

Somehow, the fate doesn't choose you to be happy in that moment as the person that you trusted the most was hiding the very important details from you that related to you. However, the mixed feelings you feels can't compare to the feeling you are feel right now. You in that unstable emotion can't think straight even though you are only a child, which is 5 years old. You as a child should worry less about the others people thrown to you as your parents will be your shield along the way but you have none of them, father neither mother. You are an orphan, live by yourself, to no one even care your well-being, not even acknowledge your presence by the people around you. What should do? You have no one to trust, no one to lean as you cry, no one to express the pain, the lonely, the hatred, no one but yourself. Would you spit a curse back if the people curse you as a come-back- of their words? Like, demon, monster, or go back to hell to where you from? Would you curse them back? Well, would you hate them to not understand you? No! You will leave the shithole place for the time being, to heal your heart and hope it will not be hurt again.

What about your trust to other people? Would you be able to trust someone after your trust being broken? Absolutely, no. it is hard to trust someone again after someone you trust with your own life, lie to you. They lie to you about the things that you wanted to know the most. They said that they had no idea regarding the question you ask about your heritage, it's all are a liar! How could them?! How could they lie to you?! You feels right now are wanted to cry hard but you don't cry. You don't know why though but you can't. It is as the tears are dry in your eyes before it could flow. You are helpless, motionless. You em... like what it called? Walking dead? Nah, it was alive without brain but you, you alive without soul. How? I don't know either asks him later, anyway, half of you are dead and half of it staying at your body to keep living. That are matter to everyone that loves you but you seems to not care to it. You hardly to shows any emotion about it, any pain, any cheer, any downfall. Hence, it was the result from the mixed feelings, a mask to hide your genuine expression. The mask that you thought would not being shattered. It called, 'Unmasked Mask'.

-cliffhanger…

A/N:

Yosh, that the intro to the story… really, really short but as I say this is an intro for my story. What to comment about chapter one? Huh, readers? Awe, sorry guys, so sorry for those has followed my other story. i will update it in next week or so.… Anyway, this story I promise you that I will try to complete it, yeah complete it… Ah yah know, as Naruto says, "I won't break my promise, *with a fist up, right hand side* though it will be a long way to go. I'll hold on to this promise and da… Tata… see you soon… oh, don't forget to read another chapter in two weeks or more not less okay… Tata…


	2. Chapter 2 Heritage Revealed

Any comment guys? No, okay. Anyway, I do read many fanfiction but most of the story I read, the pairing is NaruHina. A lot, I already forgot the titles but all are good so far. Ah, I do like other pairing, like NaruTsunade, NaruSaku, NaruIno, NaruTen, all Naruto and other anime girl crossover or not. So another chapter coming, actually here is the beginning of the real story about… our favourite blonde hero, and yeah…

Disclaimer, dear reader I know you wouldn't believe me if I say that I own Naruto because as yah all know, everything about Naruto were own by Masashi Kishimoto, same as the first declaimer but will change due to what mood I am in. muahahaha…

 **"** **Testing 1, 2, 3" – Kyūbi no Kitsune talking**

"Testing 1, 2, 3" – Human speech/Normal speech

" _Testing 1, 2, 3" – Inner thought/Kyūbi thought type in_ _ **bold**_

 **"** **Testing** 1, 2, and 3" - Jutsu using…

 **Oh… be warn, powerful and Sharingan Naruto… is warned…and slightly smart Naruto. And this warn will changed due in time. Hehe~**

CHAPTER 2: Heritage Revealed.

A blonde boy is walking into a tower where every people will come to report, asking something or something everyone knows. He walks happily upstairs as the grin can be seen by everyone on his lips, ear to ear. Today he will visit the Hokage for once every month. The Hokage is the leader among the leader, the commander among the commander, and the great among the popular. The Hokage is the most respected man in the entire village, the most honourable person in the village, the most important person in the village and the most strongest from everyone in the village. The boy was in his age 5 want to be like the Hokage, being respected and being acknowledge by everyone, that was his ambition, his goal. He wants to be Hokage is because he want to everyone recognise him as a person not a demon, the monster the freak that they used to call upon him. He does not know why they call him that every time they saw him but he usually ignore it like that's nothing in fact he were pain inside. What they had called him with was broke him into piece, stab his heart and killing him painfully but he tried to ignore, play dumb and deaf shit. However, now it's hard to deal with and he will ask the Hokage why they would call him that. Today is the day that he wants the real truth about himself about him, about his born into this world.

He had arrived at the third floor where the Hokage room place at. He saw that the receptionist is doing some paperwork and copping something. The receptionist did not aware to the young blonde presence there so he walks to the receptionist as he really known the person from him can use his mind. He had known the receptionist, the receptionist is a woman, and her name is Maya. Everyone known her as Maya, the Hokage secretary, from the third to the fourth then to the third back as the fourth had died in battle with demon. She is in her thirty but her still looking good. She also a MILF at the village but has not a child with his divorced husband. She use a maroon office style shirt with a skirt that above the knee. The maroon shirt really hugged her figure, a slim person. Her waist slightly hourglass but what really showing the most was her bust, Because of the tight shirt, her bust look big than the original, she is into D cup in that shirt. She is using a spectacle, an ordinary spectacle. He blush slightly by his observe, in his thought she is beautiful women. He is banishing the thought out of his mind and he come closer to the reception desk. He greets the women.

"Ohayo, Maya-san..." The little boy said politely but still have not vanish the cheerful tone in his voice which can makes everyone smiles if hearing that voice. He saw that the women lit up her head from the paper to look at the person that has greet her. Her lips draw a sweet smiles looking for the person who has greet her and reply.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, good morning…" The receptionist sounded quizzically by the presence of the young boy early in the morning. Usually the boy will come in the evening for his visit each month but today he much early than before and more cheerful than before but he is always happy go lucky kid therefore she just leave it behind.

"Yeah, so how are you today? Do the old man inside there? Naruto said straightforward to his intention for coming to the Hokage tower. Not that the receptionist mind but he always waited outside for the Hokage to finish his paperwork for the day. As this matter she found were a bit curious. She is looking to the blonde boy who was waiting for her answer and keeping her curious to only herself. Glance at the only door there slightly before replaying the question.

"Me, I'm fine just get a little problem with myself though I hardly can solve but it always getting back to me…" she blushes slightly as she think about the problem that she was and will facing while in the other hand she thought that the young boy will volunteering voicing his help in her matter.

"Well, maybe I can help. Say it?" Naruto said mildly still can't understand by her deceit words somehow he thought that it was normal for the secretary. But what he were wonder were the small blush before and after as it was darker after he saying his answer. It's confusing and it makes him curious about it, about woman tingy.

"Maybe, when you are older enough to be a finest man…" She mumble in replied with a slightly cough at the ending of her sentence before continuing her word; "Anyway, the Hokage is inside with no appointment in the early of the morning until 10." She run her sight to the Hokage schedule along to hide her face from the world to see her blush.

"Meh, sure thing, see you around." he smiles slightly for a sign of depart from the place that he stays for a moment and start walk to the Hokage office. Before he was far from table, he stops suddenly and turns to the secretary that also in the moment looking at him, he says, "And, you know you look beautiful. Good day, Maya-san." and then Naruto walk again knowing his words will makes her blush.

He walks until he was in front of the door, he starts a motion to knocking the door but he hears that the Hokage is talking to another he hears another voice than the Hokage. They are talking about somebody or some boy that relate to the Yondaime Hokage. 

There was a person in an office with its owner. This office is a Hokage office where the Hokage will work, reading paperwork, approving something, Bla… Bla… Bla… The other person has white keen hair that reached his waist. Yeah, his, this person is a man. It was unusual for a man keeping their hair longer like him but this is exception because he was doing something that very dangerous research. The person use a red and green haori which is underneath is a netfish clothes. He wears a grey baggy trouser.

Forget about his appearance, it's not important though it was not cool. The important is his conversation with the Hokage he starts their conversation about his works in doing research about a very confidential knowledge relate to dangerous person, dangerous group, dangerous matter or what the heck is need to be concern for everybody's safety. He then starts asking about somebody.

"As the matter of fact, Konoha is still safe for now if they don't make a move yet." The white hair man said with his hand was folded in front of his broad muscles chest, a proud person.

"That's relieving somewhat and what about your other research?" the Hokage said while his relief smile turn into a perverse grin. Thinking about his student research makes his nose slowly leaking blood. Just thinking about the position and the act, it is wonderful.

"Too bad, I want to know about 'him'." The grey hair said casually makes the Hokage starts to sniff and saying 'it is unfair'. The only person in the room, sweat drop seeing the Hokage behaviour, rather amusing actually.

"Alright, Jiraiya *sigh*. They are totally blind, it's been five years of the tragedy but their hatred not lessen instead it was increase each time." the Hokage said sorrowfully. Regret now filling his heart into content but it's like he does not have a choice about it. He cannot do anything to vanishing their hatred, all he can do were helping to protect who they are hate the most, let him have a nice life.

"Why can't I just bring him with me? There's nothing wrong with it and I'm sure 'he' wants me to do this. Please, sensei. He was their son, his son, my apprentice son, the Yondaime son, what they do right now is disgracing 'his' legacy. Sensei, I've heard enough what they have done to the boy, they called him demon, they'd call him monster, sell an expired food…" the person that known as Jiraiya abruptly stop his speech because of the door being pushed from the outside by somebody. 

Naruto who was set all ears to the conversation were shock, hearing the unknown person said him was the son of the Yondaime Hokage. He is not dumb blonde boy if fact an intelligent boy for his age. He put one to one about what he heard. The person said 'they', he must mean about the villager and the villagers always called him 'monster', 'demon' and glared to him and sometimes they threw a thing to him. He does not know though why they did that? He is just a little boy, an orphan boy, why they does that 'hurt' him physically and mentally? Now he is curious about all things, the thought that he knows were crash down by a new thought.

Without thinking much, no he already had many thought lingering around his immature mind, he turn the door knob to open the door like nothing has ever happened, like he did not heard the truth about him, not aware of their closed conversation that he just intrude. Hoe he wish to not trust somebody now or forever as his trust to the 'Hokage-Jiji', broken beyond repair. The 'Hokage- Jiji' is the only one that he trusted the most, lied to him from the beginning the understatement of the life... It is true then a voice had said long ago to not trust everyone except himself, a voice that came from the depth of himself, a voice that full of mystery, full of mystery yet full of mastery. He could not identify the gender whether male or female.

He walks calmly betraying the anger, sadness and dejected that he feels. His sight did not run away from the ground that he walks, completely ignoring the both person gaze towards his way. Both people shocked by the interferences of the sudden presence that both of them did not sense. However, the shock slowly vanished and they try to cover it with a warm smile for the boy trying to cheer him up.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. Why so early today? I don't have any agenda this morning so lucky for us." The Hokage said hiding his earlier emotion, unexpectedly so good but not good enough for this boy. He also has many masks but he does not use it whenever he was with the Hokage. Why? Because, he trusts the Hokage, Naruto trust the Hokage.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." Naruto answer without looking back at the Hokage. His face is still staring the ground, not moved even a slight angle. However, the most noticeable was his tone. His tone is cold, not melodious, nor gentle, caring, innocent or even any other emotion, his voice is unreadable, expressionless, and motionless as he looks towards the ground.

"Naruto-kun, is something is matter? Tell me, if something is wrong? Naruto-kun, are the villagers did not sell any food to you? Are they trying to attack you again? Naruto-kun…?" the Hokage asked in a panic tone as the blonde boy stay still, stare straight to the ground, remain quiet as ever. That's make both of the elders in the room slightly worry.

"When do you plan to tell me that I were the Yondaime Hokage son?" the blonde whispers but still can be hears by them. Both people there that heard his question wide-eye, a thought that lingering in both of the person head, 'How did he know?' But it is not the right question for them to ask in the moment, the question is, 'what should I reply?'

A sweat roll on the forehead of the both elders in the room, they muster any things but nothing is matter to counter the dangerous, not dangerous, the very important or a high detail secret relate to the blonde boy parents. No matter how much they want to protect the blonde boy, they always failed to point the right step to protect him. However, now they could not hide it anymore.

"Naruto-kun…" It was the voice from the Hokage, trying to hide the real fact about the boy legacy. There is nothing that they can hide anymore, the biggest secret that only a few know the truth. Nevertheless, what they can do right now is protect him, making him stronger and do not let him die.

"I want my inheritance, their belonging, their works, their jutsu and everything that they had left to me by the end of this week." The blonde boy says then lifts his head showing them his blood-red silted eyes. He fined the resolve for his life, he wants to surpass his father, and he wants to surpass his mother? "Who is my mother?" he asks. Knowing that he had forgotten to ask who his mother is was and his eyes changed back to the unending blue-ocean.

"Kyoko, a kunoichi from leaf…" A short answer from the Hokage who is agape from the blonde changing eyes show while the other one who is almost being forgotten his presence there showing a worried face. The grey haired man thought, 'Is the Kyūbi is trying to break free?' the blonde boy only looking at them with his now unending blue-ocean eyes.

"Naruto, look I … We. I mean, we should keep this matter as a secret. You know now the Yondaime Hokage was your father and he has many enemies all over the elementary nation including here in Konoha. Look, we're trying to protect you from them; they're trying to kill you if they knew." The grey haired man said, much like explaining to the blonde boy.

"You broke my trust, Hokage-sama. And I expect everything is given to me by the end of this week. If not…" the blonde boy let his threat hang on the air as he turns around to leave the room. He did not hear any voice of disagreement or any 'explaining' matter to him as he turn his back to them and leave by the only door at the room.

"What should we do Jiraya?" The Hokage can feel the major headache. He were Just want to read some 'literature' after the grey hair man leave but now he got another problem, a serious one and he should solve it real quick.

Naruto leave without any words as he knows what he wants to know about his parents. In fact, he knew a little about his father from a book that the Hokage had given to him for his reading. There are many words that he did not understand in the book and it was lack of picture. Something clicks in his mind, the grey hair man. He walks thoughtfully to the secretary table and again he saw that woman.

"Maya-san, sorry to interrupt but do you know the person inside? I mean with the Hokage right now?" Naruto said deadpan without too much deceit despite he wants to know more about the man that caught his curious nature. Thinking about it would not bring him any further to what he wants to accomplish.

"Who might that be huh? I, only you was walking here early this morning, no one else yet." She said while looking over the path from the stairs towards the Hokage door. Her spectacle drop a bit and she fix it. She turn back to the blonde boy who was looks serious. 'Something had happened inside with the Hokage.' thought the secretary. She aware of Naruto changing mood suddenly after he left the Hokage's office, and she notice that he did not take too much time in there.

"Okay, then who is the man named Jiraiya?" he said still with the same voice like before. But why is he curious about this guy? Why should he care about him? The man is no one and he'd barely known him? He Just meet him today so why? Why? And he never see him around the village, why is him here? Is he gonna threaten the Hokage? Nah, the Hokage is strong enough just to fight the man. And why does he care about that old man who has broken his trust? Everything is unexplainable to his immature mind.

"Oh! Jiraiya-sama, you mean?" she exclaimed suddenly makes herself startled. She laugh nervously realising her own exclaim then she continue, "Jiraiya is the Hokage student, more precisely one of the Hokage student. He is named as the Sannin after the third Shinobi war along his teammates as they faced one of the most …" she stopped her explanation to Naruto as he lift his left hand up to say something.

"Can you make it quick? Don't want to be rude but I got something to work on." Naruto said trying to be polite as possible in other way to make her shortening her tale about this three Sannin. Maya feels slightly hurt. She knows his intention to not be rude but she feel pained by his demeanour.

"Alright, Jiraiya is the Gama Sannin, the strongest one between the three of them. He trained the fourth before the third Shinobi war, where our strongest Hokage that Konoha ever nominated but the fourth had died during a tragedy five years, or should we says six years in a week. The Fourth is Jiraya only apprentice." She stopped again to catch some lost breath, when Naruto asks something really that a boy like him should not understand, that mean a boy around his age should not understand nor does not know.

"Wait, what date he is died? How he was died?" the Naruto ask. This tragedy that the Hokage secretary said is really caught Naruto interest. If the secretary mean by six years in a week, it was the same date with his birthday or age. He was born at 10 October 1996 at 8.36p.m. Yes, he remembers his date and time of his birthday after a week the Hokage told him two months before his third birthday.

 **03 OCTOBER, TUESDAY, 8.56A.M**

"He is died at 10 October. How does he die? I'm afraid, I couldn't tell you but I can tell you why he died." She stops while searching for an acknowledgement to continue on the story which is he did not say anything nor give any gesture or whatever, Naruto only remained quiet as if he is thinking. "He died to protect the village. An honourable and humble person that I've meets…" Naruto being impatient as ever cut again with a question.

"Well, I'd already know about that. The kyuubi no Kitsune was attacking Konoha and the royal battle between the fourth and the kyuubi. The kyuubi died, killed by the Yondaime and he died too." Naruto tell her what he had known from the book that he had read but something missing in the story. He feels that the story is incomplete and the book is also incomplete, of course it was lacked of pictures, information of their life history. 'It's look like he is still Naruto-kun, the impatient young man.' The secretary thought while Naruto was talking to her.

"Then what you want to know if you are already know it?" the secretary said feels slightly irritated because of the question that he asked her, she noted that the young man in front her was thinking higher at least higher than any other child around his age. Still she cannot figure what though he wants to know during the 'tragedy', not that she mind though but what their conversation were very confidential and classified as S-rank secret. 'Oh my god… Am I going to cross the boundaries?' the secretary pale slightly thinking of where and what had she convers to Naruto.

"I am really sorry if my question is bothering you. Aright, after this question I will not ask anymore." He catches her uneasiness in the situation and the slight pale all over her face. He thought that she must have something scary in her mind regarding this matter. He looks at her straight into her eyes, he do looks at her everytime he speak, she speaks or a silence embrace them but she was the one that escape from that eye contact. Piercing sapphire eyes meets a hesitant dark-brown eyes, "The kyuubi was coming from where?"

His question is crystal clear as he knows everything about the 'tragedy' but only some question that he could not understand though. However, even he knows about the 'tragedy' did not mean he knows all of them. In fact, it just end like, 'The Kyūbi no Kitsune now was defeated for the price or our beloved fourth Hokage to save our village and the villagers so them can happily live without any harm fall upon that village again.'. Seriously, it was cliché, not that everyone care though. It was in every bedtime story, 'The knight with his shining armour was saving the princess from that evil demon and in the end they happily live ever after.'

"Um… the north gate…" She said nervously, straight and short to answer the question. She now is shaking slightly with the thought that lingering in her head, 'Naruto-kun, please stop. Stop asking any question, I know where this talk goes. Please stop…' now she was sweating slightly, her sight did not made any contact with Naruto as she only looks at the edge of her table. She could not talk about 'it'. 'It' is so dangerous matter to mention in any conversation.

"Seriously…" He exclaimed slightly loud that makes the secretary even more nervous than before. He just stands there, lost in thought. 'Of course 'it' was coming from the north gate. Damnit! How does 'it' get there? Does 'it' is just appearing there or does 'it' run to that path?' The secretary nodded her had quickly as she now were nervous answering the question. Naruto gaze at her sharply while thinking something and trying to figure out an answer from the secretary face. Naruto know, there are many secret about the incident that being from him and the villagers as he suspect it. Everything about that day are very mystery, everything from the royal battle till the death, everything has secret. 'How come 'it' no, how come a human fighting demon? How can that human win over demon? How? Everything is out of my mind? Ugh, let that be like that.' He ends his thought when the secretary looks at him quizzically.

He loot at her back but it only a moment but then his sight turn to the window or specifically to the village, the background that the window lead onto. "In the end of this week, tell the Hokage that I will look after him early in the morning and it will not about the celebration." He looks at her and getting a silent 'Hai' then he continue, "Until then, goodbye." He looks at her.

"Naruto-kun, what's going on?" she said uncomfortably under his gaze. 'Nothing...' A short answer from Naruto and a small smile that makes that secretary knows something is really wrong that moment. Without anything that secretary continues her words, Naruto begin to walk away but the secretary open her mouth again. "Naruto-kun…" Naruto stopped dead track. He slowly turns around to face that woman and give her a look that means 'now what?' As like the secretary got his meaning, she directs as her question, "Are you alright?" "I've been good." Without waiting for her replied he turns again but he was stopped again the same words as before, 'Naruto-kun…' Without turning back, he asks, "Now what, Maya-san?" The secretary with her concern face looking at his back and says, "Happy Upcoming birthday, Naruto-kun. I don't know why I'm wishing this early but believe me or not I care for you, I will be here or at my house if you need me for anything and I will always be here for you Naruto-kun." The secretary said sincere clear in her words and tone. Naruto can only smile and whisper, 'Thank you.' And with that he walks away without any obstacle anymore. His destination is goes back to his apartment, he walk to the stairs and go straight to the main door to exit the building.

After Naruto had gone, the secretary can only drew a large smile before looking back at the paperwork at her own desk. After that she continue smile but only a small one. However, it disappear when a thought entering her mind, 'Why is Naruto-kun? He seems, different and distant. Does something happen in there when. Wait, why is he suddenly ask about the 'tragedy'? Did he knows about 'it'? Does Hokage-sama told him? Naruto-kun' the secretary sigh into the paperwork that she had open while ago. 

Naruto walks through the town where he gets many glares from the villagers. His usual mask, 'happy-go-lucky' face dropped down with a tenfold glare towards the villagers which is sudden makes all the villagers there pass out because of the effect of his glare with a slow leaking killer intent **(a/n: will go into short form, KI)** in the air. The villagers does not comfortable being expose by the KI however, the Shinobi near the road quickly alert of the sudden 'phenomena' but they have a sweat run through their brows. No matter what ranks there are, they look like not comfortable with the KI that occupy in that area. For Naruto, he does not know about it nor does he know what KI is.

Naruto stay the way he is before some of the Shinobi that still conscious suddenly screaming in terror and the scene play with that screaming. It is hurting Naruto eardrums through he do not know why. Naruto continues walks to his destination where he were stop again by a sudden scream that the words make him stop abruptly.

"Dear kami, the Kyūbi-brat is being possessed…" some random Shinobi scream while stood still near a bookshop while pointing at Naruto place. The Shinobi as Naruto identify by his leaf hitai. He is using the full Shinobi rank uniform that Naruto could not clarify if the man is chunin or Jounin because of the similarities of the Shinobi clothes for chunin and jounin but the man is an aged man he supposes. He has a moustache with some of it was colour white; same goes to his black hair.

As Naruto observe the Shinobi before, he can feel something moving from behind but he looks back towards the Shinobi before. Then, he saw that there are two Shinobi acting as his guard while another two is someone new to him, each of the Shinobi acting as his guard while another two is someone new to Naruto. Each of the Shinobi that surround the black-hair Shinobi wears an animal mask. Naruto watch what is going on there.

"By the law of the third Hokage, you are hereby under punishment is execution in 24 hours. I, am Tiger, will guard you to say farewell to your family for the last time and then you will be locked in the ground cell that is also watched for 24 hours until the execution…" the Tiger mask shinobi could not continue his 'explanation' when a Dog mask shinobi interrupt.

"Alright, alright, I think he is clear enough of that, don't you tiger. Now, you send him there with Boar, guard him. Neko, report to the Hokage. I will stay. Now, go." The Dog mask anbu said to the other shinobi while he mutters to himself. "'I'm the commander but he gives the order." The only person that close to his place were the cat mask and that makes she giggle as she heard him clearly. Naruto could hear him clearly, 'now, why is my ear?' Naruto thought.

The cat mask shinobi disappear with a swirl of wind leaving a small tornado as the leaves follow the tornado movement. The shinobi that has a Boar and Tiger mask shinobi holding the man before and guard the shinobi to the west side which is lead to somewhere to Naruto and the civilian never pass there. There left another man that only watches his pupils go. He turns his back to watch the boy and walks toward the boy.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. What has going on with the blackout civilian?" the dog shinobi ask. He has grown fond to the boy when he first had laid his eyes to the blonde. It was when the blonde boy a baby and he were given a full time mission to guard the boy as he was raised in the Sarutobi clan. He had known that this boy were the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune and this boy were his sensei son, the Yondaime Hokage legacy. He is the student of the Yondaime that only live, he must took the responsibilities to ensure that his sensei legacy keep moving on and alive also not extinct. That was his mission for the life.

"Inu-san, what was happening to the shinobi before?" Naruto keeping his face between straight and the curious as it was every child nature, curiousness. Looking into the holes where the person eyes should be, Naruto ask again, "What is the third Hokage law?" Naruto completely ignore the question that the shinobi ask. But somewhat, he also wants to know since he do not know how he do it and what her reason behind it? He will think it over and over again, but it should be sooner than later. Without something that disturbing his mind, he drives his attention to the shinobi in front him.

"Both are classified for every shinobi in Konohagakure and you still didn't answer my question." The dog mask shinobi start while still observing the boy in front of him. He watch his face, every inch, every curves and every expression that he should make like he always do, the stupid grin or happy go lucky antic, he waiting for it. Waiting and waiting, then waiting but never out even an answer for his question that he required. Not that he mind though it must be what he had heard what the boar mask shinobi has said aloud, curse him. Still did not getting any answer nor having any voice from the boy he speaks his name in concern, "Naruto?" the boy only watch at him as he did not know or to be specific, the boy did not care of the question before. After a couple more minutes only doing a staring contest between them, Naruto shrugged. He also wants to know but he really has no idea about this matter. Now he does not know himself anymore nor do know what happen to himself after the 'incident'. Naruto walk pass the shinobi who were just watching the young man.

Naruto walk pass the shinobi and lost in his thought. 'Was that the power of the Namikaze? No it can't be. I'd do nothing but it goes hell when something inside me snapped about any comment the villagers thrown into my way. I've grown tired of the villagers; they'd always call me 'Kyūbi-brat' or 'demon' but why? Why do they call me that? I does have name, Uzumaki Naruto. Why could not they call me that?' He walks all the way to his apartment where almost every villagers avoiding him or stay out of his was as the dog mask shinobi is now walking behind him, not in his shadow. The walk to his apartment taking a time which is his place is at the west side of the village. After walking a straight way from before they arrive at the cross junction where he take a turn to his left. Along the way, he heard some whisper about 'demon', 'Kyūbi', 'evil' but the most he hated to heard were 'should die' and 'go to hell'. He thought, 'couldn't just they said it loud, for kami sake, I'm hear it from this distance and they think they hide they voice good enough.' Without wanting to hear any more of that, he stops suddenly and turns around.

"Inu-san?" he stated, giving the shinobi a kid-serious look which is amusing to the person that he said to. Taking the appearances of the shinobi in front him longer, the shinobi is taller than him, way too much taller than him and he must look upwards. He is in the age of five but he looks like he is three compare to other kids at his same age. He can suit a word to the shinobi in front him, which is 'mystery. His face is hided with that dog mask. The shinobi doesn't show any skin that makes him did not know what his skin colour is. His gravitational hair that always point to left side which is grey colour also hidden but a few manage to break free. He can only say much appearance about his upper body as he look upwards.

"What it is Naruto?" the dog mask shinobi replied. He had followed the young man from his apartment along the way to the Hokage tower. That boy is enthusiastic, full of energy as the boy much like bouncing along the way to the Hokage tower. That is not the first time, he always in that way. Even with the glare that he receives, he always ignores it. Always determine to get what he wanted without anyone preventing him doing it. He is very familiar with this child. He does not know why though but he kinda reminds him of his late sensei. The way that the little child grin just like that man and his antic, so much remind him of that person, his late sensei, the Yondaime.

"Inu-san, can we just vanish and appear to my apartment like you do once a time before?" Naruto ask still in that face mimic earlier. After being reveal makes him uncomfortable being around this villager. The truth that he is the Yondaime son makes his blood boil. The way they had treat him like a trash, like he is dirt at their shoes. They can just leave it be it there waiting for the wind to blow it away, not at least they sweep it and throw it into dump, it would be a little nice. Or they step on it hard, put all their weight into the foot so their foot can smash the dirt into another pieces if it can. That it unacceptable, he should be more than dirt at the floor. He should be upper than them, and they should be under him. Not that he is superior to them but his father is noble right? That makes him a noble too as they shared the same blood.

"Why is that Naruto? I thought you'd prefer to walk there." The dog mask shinobi asked. Hearing the boy sudden request, drag him out of his thought that is relate to the young man. It is really intrigue him of the young man sudden changing mode. The young man behaviour is really far from his expectation. As everybody know that this boy is full of energy, loads of stamina, his behaving right now is really, really confusing and distracting. Before they goes to the Hokage office, everything is seems normal for him. Not much difference, young man practically run with enthusiastic the entire street as the way is not crowded. But after he enters the Hokage tower, everything spins forty degree. The boy seems so, he means way too silence for the young man to behave. He thought is the young man is not the real him. He seems too silence for a hyper child but what can he conclude. This young man is an enigma, and unpredictable. He can be happy sometimes and then sorrow then again happy for no reason. And now is the evident. The boy is sad and angry? What the? Why is he angry for no reason? And if I remember correctly, he should go to the ramen shop by now after his meeting with the Hokage. Not go straight to home. Even without the Hokage he is always spending time eating there. What is happening?

"Well, it was but now I don't feel like walking and I want to go home quick and simple. Now would you?" Naruto said. He really do like to walk around the town as it is look lively that in his apartment. But it just another reason to not be in that apartment as it was absolutely dump. With the rubbish scatter to many at the lawn, and the gate metal is rust and almost broken if it pushed forcedly and it can't be lock away. The apartment is big but the people living there only a couple or more and only an old people. Even the landlord goes to who-knows-where and another landlord fill the previous place, he do not know if the landlord had the power to the apartment but he do not want to interfere with that matter.

"It can be arrange so chill, yo. No one gonna hit you." The shinobi said jokingly with an eye smile. Still turning to that shinobi, Naruto can see that his behave amusing to that shinobi. Not that Naruto complain but he really is annoyed right now. He needs a rest. He should go to academy tomorrow. Even now is still early, 10.18 a.m. Even he does not have his clock right now he only can guess what time were now. After finishing his sentence, the dog mask shinobi vanish along with Naruto as he put a hand onto the young man shoulders. And they vanish in the middle of the street with the civilian watching them strangely and heatedly.

Upon arriving at his apartment via sunshin, Naruto thought what he wanted to do since it is still early. He thought of being shinobi but he does not know where to begin. The shinobi sunshined at his balcony where Naruto suddenly stood still getting into his feet, the sunshin thing makes Naruto head spin and his sense feels dizziness. It could not be saying the same to the shinobi beside him as he is stood still without the feeling of his world spinning. Though the shinobi always use when in hurry or not to go to another destination. The sunshin take a little amount of time and took also a little amount of chakra but you should know specifically your destination. You just need to think of that place then you can vanish 'poof' with a swirl of wind but if you think more than one places then better be ready to get a massive dizzy.

Not wasting any time to get into his apartment, Naruto walk through the way while holding the rail with his right hand and maintaining his wobbling legs. The shinobi beside him had he forgotten and even the mob that always chasing him around that district or all the villagers seems to hate him, he had forgot it. Well, thanks to the dizzy that he feel for a while. Walk through the sliding wood door, he slowly enter his apartment. Noticing that it dark and the scatter rubbish, he ignore it and taking time to opening all window around that room which is only two windows. One is at the west side of the apartment which is on his right near one of a broken painting and near a broken lamp placed at a mini table, now Naruto wide awake from his for-a-while dizziness. Looking around the apartment, he cannot say that nothing is damage. It is look like a freaking shitting dump. Exactly, you got what I mean.

"Uh, what is happening? Inu-san, are the sunshin thingy affecting the things around it? If it is, you must replace my property in here as you can see, all is broken." Naruto says while looking around his apartment. Not that he minded though but property is property, right? But he owned not much, just some furniture, kitchen tools and few book lying around the floor. The shinobi do as the boy does, looking around the apartment carefully. There was broken lamp at the mini table and the glass scatter near the floor everywhere. Near it was a cushion that being ripped apart and the kapok scatter on the floor as it hide the scatter the sharp glass. The door is wide ajar and the knob is broken also. There was a bottle of sake near the door. And some hole at the west side wall, small. Even though, small there was many of it, all the way of that side. Oh, is that his cabinets' door on the floor near that wall? 'OH MY GOD, ramen, my ramen!' Naruto thought. He raced to the kitchen, not wasting any minutes as he memorise the cabinet door. The first step he is on that place his eyes so, I mean too wide open. Shocked, anger starts rising when he sees what has happened to his kitchen most of all, all his cabinets.

*cliffhanger*

A/N: Alright, this is chapter two. The title is, heritage revealed. There are many question in this chapter, there are:

1) How does he hear what is the conversation was being held in the room when he was outside of it?

My answer: The Kyūbi is plotting all of this. The Kyūbi wants Naruto to feel anger toward this village that makes him abandon the village. The Kyūbi enhance his hearing.

2) Does the room have a silence seals that makes him unable to hear even the Kyūbi enhance his hearing?

My answer: Yes, it has. But since only the anbu is around guarding them, the Hokage feels no need to activate it.

3) Does them don't feel Naruto outside the room?

My answer: No. They aren't feels him. Seriously, Naruto doesn't open his chakra coil at this age so they can't feel him.

4) Are you making Naruto smarter?

My answer: Yeah, duh. Since he was 5 at this chapter, he should have known to put information to another, if it is related to another eh.

5) Why doesn't Naruto know the scene where the pass out villager when 'something inside of him snapped' or he is leaking the killer intent?

My answer: Even he can put a piece of information to another, he rarely been exposed to the killer intent. He is not that smart enough, to figure it out. I mean, he doesn't know what killer intent is.

6) Why are the dog-mask anbu still asking him even he is knows what is Naruto released?

My answer: well, I made him acting stupid.

7) Why do you makes Naruto want to take what is suppose his property, the Yondaime-property?

My answer: You know, I wouldn't answer it as it would spoil the later chapter story. But I give you a hint; it is related to the weasel mask shinobi.

8) Why are you calling ninja, shinobi?

My answer: Naruto does not learn the ninja tingy so he called what he knows for that moment, shinobi.

And there should be more questions, but I simply write a few as at above as the question should be more readers' wonders. BTW, I am sorry for the long update, a bit busy. You know, school just opened from mid-year holiday and so, the teacher stock us two weeks full of homework. Maybe, my work for this story will be update em, in two weeks on Sunday. Oh, I want to tell you guys that this story is slightly canon, you know for the mission, name of shinobi their feature and etc. The pairing, I will list out. And there will be chapter that titled, CRA ooppss… sorry.

And I am working with my other story now, trying to write some lemon and fighting. Or anything, so I had a tight schedule every day including typing this story. However, I do appreciate if you had something in mind that can I use for this story, feel free to pm me. Anyway, I am not from western, and my grammar is suck and even spelling maybe, so I hope you guys let it slide for now. BTW, have a good day. Tata… see you soon… oh, don't forget to read another chapter in two weeks or more not less okay.


End file.
